Compound Swearing
by slackerD
Summary: Beca loves her family; she really and truly does. But she really hates shopping with them.


**Title:** Compound Swearing  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Summary:** Beca loves her family; she really and truly does. But she _really_ hates shopping with them.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 766  
**A/N:** Prompt from Hailsbails01: _Aubrey and beca have a young child who one day, unknowingly, says a swear word. Person A is horrified and scolds the child, making sure they never repeat it. Meanwhile, Person B can't stop laughing. Not my idea got it off a blog imagine your OTP_

* * *

Beca loves her family; she really and truly does. But she _really_ hates shopping with them. Still a family outing is a family outing, even if it is going to the mall, on a Saturday. And refusing to go isn't really an option. Aubrey, of course, has a plan for the day. The toy store is the first stop because Bethany's too excited to wait.

Bethany is six and her best friend, Jack Getty lives across the street. He's turning six in eight days and so he's having a birthday party in a week. Because both Aubrey and Beca have been insanely busy the last couple weeks, they haven't gotten a present yet. They still have a whole week, so Beca's not quite sure why her wife's freaking out, but then she never really does, even after all these years.

In the toy store, Beca stays quiet, watching in amusement as mother and daughter debate gift ideas. Bethany wants to get Jack a scooter, which is a bit too expensive. Beca has a feeling it's because Bethany wants to try one out before putting it on her Christmas list. Aubrey counters with one of the less expensive learning tablets, which Bethany is all for, until she realizes it's educational.

"Mooomm," she groans, sounding so much like Aubrey that Beca barely holds back her laughter. "You don't give someone a educational toy for their birthday."

"We gave you one for your birthday," Aubrey points out.

"Because I asked for onw," Bethany replies. "Plus you're my moms. Moms can do that. Friends can't."

"She's right, Bree," Beca smirks. "It's one of those crazy kid rules."

Aubrey shoots her a dirty look and Beca tries not to chuckle.

"Fine," Aubrey says. "What about this magic set?"

Bethany shakes her head.

"This science kit?"

"That's educational," Bethany argues.

"I know," Aubrey replies. "But it's still full of things that blow up."

Bethany shakes her head again. "Nope. He won't like it. All he'll see is the word, science."

Aubrey sighs and then looks over at Beca. "A little help would be nice."

"You seem to be doing just fine, Bree."

Aubrey shakes her head and continues offering suggests.

_Finally_ they settle on spy night vision goggles and Aubrey lets out a sigh of relief as she hands the box over to Beca.

"Are your arms broken?" Beca teases, accepting the box.

"Since you refused to help find something," Aubrey replies. "You have to carry it. Think you can manage?"

"Fine," Beca huffs, skimming the description on the box. "This requires three AAA batteries, Bree."

"Then we'll grab some before we leave, Beca," Aubrey says, exasperated as they start to walk towards the front of the store.

"Thanks moms," Bethany says. "Jack's gonna love this fuck-tacular gift."

Both Beca and Aubrey immediately stop and stare at each other for a moment. Beca is thoroughly amused, but Aubrey looks horrified; probably because Bethany said it so loudly. So as Aubrey crouches to their daughter's eye level to explain why her word choice is inappropriate, Beca stays standing and tries not to laugh. She knows she should probably be concerned that their six year old is swearing, especially since it's something that neither she or Aubrey would ever say, but it was just so damn unexpected. Plus, Bethany seems to be already swearing at a seventh grade level. Beca wonders if it's wrong to be proud of that fact.

"…but Melissa says it all the time."

Melissa is Jack's thirteen year old sister; which explains it.

Aubrey's lecture about the inappropriateness of cursing goes on a bit longer than Beca thinks necessary, but once she's done, Bethany nods solemnly and promises not to quote Melissa anymore.

"Jeez, Bree," Beca says, once they begin walking towards the cash registers again. "That was a long lecture, even for you."

Aubrey smacks Beca on the arm. "Someone has to; since you're no help. I saw you laughing."

"Hey, I kept it in," Beca replies. "Mostly."

"Still."

"C'mon, Bree," Beca says. "It's not that big of deal."

"Says you."

"Besides," Beca continues. "Our daughter is cursing at a middle school level. She's... compound swearing. That's pretty impressive for a six year old."

"You," Aubrey says. "Are ridiculous."

"Thank you," Beca smirks.

"_Mooomms_," Bethany calls from an open register. "C'mon."

"Patience, kiddo," Beca says. "We're coming already."

"She learns that impatience from you," Aubrey whispers.

"I know, dear," Beca replies. "And I apologize."

Aubrey smiles, gives Beca a quick kiss and then joins their daughter at the register, leaving Beca to watch with a grin on her face.


End file.
